battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Match/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Match is sometimes a good person to everyone. However, her selfishness makes some contestants see her as an enemy. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', when picking teams, Pen and Eraser pick Blocky, their friend! Match is not happy about this. Blocky says "Well, we definitely don't want to pick Spongy," causing Spongy to be picked, to Match's immediate dismay. Later, after the boats are built, Blocky is holding Match, asking "These are our oars?" Match glares at Blocky. When they're rowing the boat, Blocky keeps Match underwater for thirty seconds. Match catches her breaths and tells blocky not to keep her underwater for thirty seconds. However, when Blocky gets shot into the air by the fish bite, Match looks scared. This could be due to the giant sea monster, though. In Return of the Hang Glider, at the sight of Tennis Ball, Snowball, Match, and Woody being abducted, Blocky is only able to say "...um." Later, when Match wants to know who got killed under the massive machine, Blocky tells her that it was Flower, and the two of them high-five. Book In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pencil lets Book and Ice Cube into her alliance. In ''Get in the Van'', Pin tells Book and Ice Cube that Match is a real meanie. Later, in the Van, Book slaps Match because they passed a library, because of the rules, Match can slap her if they pass a matchstick factory. In ''BFDIA 5b'', Book and Match exchange a friendly greeting and then progress through several stages together, including ones where they must die for each other. Later, Waffle introduces Book to Tune. Match interrupts Waffle, and Book tells her to be nice. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Match and Pencil laugh at Book when she considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky from Evil Leafy. Match tells Book to shush. Later, Book excitedly shouts Match's name upon her return. Book is shocked and then sad when Match puts out her fire using Ice Cube. In [[It's a Monster|''It's a Monster]], Match invites Book and Ruby to break time. Book thinks Nickel might be right about the break time being too long, but Match tells her "No, Book, no." When Match's second break time starts, Book lets out a unique sigh that could mean second-hand embarrassment, frustration in her inability to speak up, or something else entirely. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Match slaps Book because they passed a matchstick factory. Shortly afterwards, Match tells Book not to worry. In ''Welcome Back'', Book talks with Pencil about bringing Match back from the TLC. Book is under the impression that Match and Pencil are best friends. Pencil tells Book that they don't need Match and that she is needy, which Book seems shocked by. In ''Getting Teardrop to Talk'''' during the formation of teams, Book rejects being on the new Free Smart, therefore making Match and Pencil freak out. Bubble In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Bubble decides to form an alliance that includes her, Match and Pencil. Match thinks that there is no harm in doing that. Boy, she has no idea what Season 4 will cause... In Barriers and Pitfalls, Match wonders what is taking Pencil so long to come back with Blocky. Bubble says to be patient, because only 5 minutes had passed. '''Status: Best Friends' In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Match slaps Bubble, popping her. This was due to Bubble saying, "Hi guys!". Bubble then says popping herself is easy. She popped herself before she got to 3. Pencil decided to rip up her test, thinking she was dumb. Status: Neutral In Sweet Tooth, Bubble died again before she could count to 3. Match says,"Yeah she's really dumb, dumb for sure." Bubble then starts counting to 8. Match and Pencil think that Bubble isn't dumb after all. Match even buys a cake for Bubble with her 20 bucks. When Bubble is up first, Match wishes her good luck. But when Bubble gets a lower score than Coiny, Match tells Bubble not to worry, and that she just bakes at a sub-dirt level. Status: Friends In ''Power of Three'', Match and Bubble find the raft. In ''Cycle of Life'', when Pencil accuses Announcer of murdering Bubble, Match acts indifferent. At the contest, Match expresses elation over "only" having to carry Bubble. However, when it actually comes time to carry her, Match ends up holding on too hard and popping her. She carries Bubble more gently on the second try. In ''A Leg Up in the Race'', when Bubble reaches the top of the ladder, Match tells her she did a good job. In ''Don't Lose Your Marbles'', when Bubble makes it out of the Danger Zone, it pushes Match into the Danger Zone, which strikes fear into her eyes. In ''Half a Loaf Is Better Than None'', Bubble agrees with Match that nobody likes fruitcake. In ''Reveal Novum'', Bubble tells Ice Cube that she wonders what Match is doing at the moment. In ''Return of the Hang Glider'', Match says she wants Bubble to win Dream Island. When Match suggests that they find out who has Dream Island, Bubble agrees. In ''Get Digging'', Match gets the idea to blow bubbles to bring Bubble back to life. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Match assures Ruby that the alliance can sustain all four of them. When Pencil recovers Bubble, Match comments that Pencil has no technique, and she replies that she was self-taught. Match asks Bubble if it's nice to be back. Match tells Bubble to watch out for the flying shards of glass but is too late. Bubble is popped. Match looks very sad when this happens. She walks over to Tennis Ball and demands that he build a recovery center, since Bubble, among others, is dead. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, when Pencil bring back Bubble, Match is glad to see that Bubble is alive again. In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', when presented with the Hand-powered Recovery Center, the first person Match thinks to bring back is Bubble. Bubble immediately pops upon being recovered, so Match and Pencil have to recover her again. In ''Get in the Van'', when Bubble gets called out by Firey Speaker for participating in the challenge, Match helps Bubble disguise herself as a tree. During the challenge, Bubble sees Puffball and Team No-Name flying ahead of them, and asks "what's that?" to which Match replies "It's, like, Puffball." In ''It's a Monster'', Bubble agrees with Match that the desert is boring. Match is the one to recover Bubble after the snowball fight. Status: Friends In Questions Answered, Bubble didn't get the first two questions. After she answers the 2nd question wrong, Match demoted her from Bember to Bemb. In "Enter the Exit", Match seems to be on friendly terms on Bubble, but Bubble ignores her - due to what Match has done in "Questions Answered" - when Match greets her. Match also seems to be saddened after Bubble pops and resolves to look for someone who can recover her. Shortly after Bubble is recovered, she ignores Match, making her sad. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Bubble confronts Match about her harsh and strict leadership, claiming that it hurt everyone, including herself. Match apologizes, and offers to promote Bubble back to a Member. Bubble lightly rejects the apology, saying that it will take some time for her to forgive Match for what she has done. Status: Neutral Coiny In Return of the Hang Glider, Coiny slapped Match for not voting Leafy to win. In It's a Monster, after Coiny says he needs a break, Match replies that she isn't tired at all and that she must be super strong. Witch made Coiny Angry at her. Eraser In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Eraser ended up on Match's team due to Pin stating that Eraser is the "least horrible." In "Puzzling Mysteries", Match accused Eraser of being bossy like Pin. In "Crybaby!", Match tried to get Eraser to cry, but he refused to. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Eraser and Ice Cube caused the indirect (possible) death of Match by pushing her off a cliff, along with Pencil. Match's and Eraser's eliminations are consecutive. Match was eliminated in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", while Eraser was eliminated in the next episode. This is probably a coincidence. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Match was almost holding hands with Eraser when Rocky reached the top, though this may be a coincidence too. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Match called Eraser "IMP" and Eraser didn't look happy about it. Also, Eraser got the same maroon ball as what Match turned in, but this is probably just a coincidence also. In "Rescission", Eraser's and Match's auditions were next to each other, though yet again, may be just a coincidence. In "Gardening Hero", Match was seen standing next to Eraser at Cake at Stake. In "The Glistening", Match votes for Ice Cube to be eliminated to help cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Eraser agrees with Match and also votes for Ice Cube. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Eraser slapped Match because she voted for Bubble to win, setting her ablaze. Status: Minor Enemies/Friends Firey In [[Take the Plunge: Part 1|'Take the Plunge: Part 1']], Match chooses Firey to be on the Squishy Cherries. Golf Ball thinks Golf Ball is ugly because of her "dimples," and votes Rocky to join their team instead of her. Gelatin In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when Gelatin is killed after saving Match from being crushed by the falling HPRC, Match directly states that Gelatin is terrible at life-saving. In "Get in the Van", for Match to disguise as a tree, she placed Gelatin on top of her head. Gelatin appeared to be in discomfort from this action. Status: Minor enemies Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.06.55 PM.png|Gelatin saving Match from the HRPC from falling on her, killing himself in the process MatchTheTree.png|Match pretending to be a tree with Gelatin on her head Ice Cube When Book and Ice Cube decide to quit their alliance and join Bleh, Pencil and Match yell in fear. Status: Neutral Leafy Leafy and Match hadn't interact with each other very much due to them being on different teams. In Sweet Tooth, Match bought Leafy's cake, and later share it with her alliance and Woody. In Return of the Hang Glider however, she voted for Bubble to win Dream Island, and was slapped by the other contestants, setting up her ablaze. Status: Minor Friends Pen In Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!, Match tells Tennis Ball that the only video that she ever cared about was Thanks for 4 years! spoken by Pen. However, this is NONCANON! Pencil In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Match and Pencil are seen at the very beginning, gossiping to each other about Flower's fear of bugs. They later form an alliance with Bubble during the first challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pencil picks Match to be on the Squishy Cherries. They are seen holding hands when choosing Pen to be on their team on 1:31. Later in the challenge, Pencil and Match, along with Pen, are the oars of the challenge. In Barriers and Pitfalls, both Match and Bubble are worried about Pencil when Pin sends her to go find Blocky with a few others. Saying that their alliance needs to stick together, Bubble and Match wait for Pencil for the majority of the challenge. They later race with Bubble during the challenge. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Match asks Pencil how she did in the test. Pencil says she made a doodle, where she mentions Match is her BFF. Match and Pencil then rip Bubble's test, thinking she is dumb. This thought continues in the next episode. Also on the episode, they played a game called "Spongy Cake" with miniature versions of themselves. Later, the mini version of Match catches on fire and burn their test papers. In the same episode, when Match slaps Bubble, Pencil asks Match why she would kill her own friend. Later, when their test papers get set on fire by a mini version of Match, Pencil "thanks" Match sarcastically for doing that. In Sweet Tooth, Pencil attempts to prove to Match that she's hallucinating by turning into "Bubble", Match slaps Pencil, telling her not to do it again. After that, Pencil seemed disappointed when finding out that Match got at least a vote. In the challenge, Match and Pencil are still at the thought of Bubble being dumb, thinking she can't count to three. They are both amazed when Bubble counts to three. The three then work together to get some of Leafy's cakes for the challenge. In Bridge Crossing, when Needle comes to the elimination area and destroys the ice cream cake that was supposed to be passed to Bubble, Match finds her gross, but Pencil goes against her by saying that she "loves Needies". Also, when Needle slaps Pencil for saying 'Needy', Match grins at seeing Pencil get slapped, then says "Don't slap me, I said 'Needle'!" In the challenge, when Pencil and Bubble fall out of the gorge, Match jumps in. In Power of Three, Match, Bubble, and Pencil are worried about their alliance, saying they need to stick together. When Match and Bubble are both picked for the trios in the challenge, they both high-five each other. When Pencil gets picked, Match considers their trio a miracle. Match and Bubble, once again, get worried about Pencil when they realize she is missing. They seem to be relieved finding Pencil in one of the safe boxes. They work together and place 3rd in the challenge, sparing them from elimination. In Puzzling Mysteries, Match and Pencil gossip about the thought of Eraser falling into a bunch of nails after stepping on one, causing Eraser to get mad about their gossip and force them to help in the puzzle. In Cycle of Life, Match and Pencil are seen talking to each other in the beginning, with Pencil says that she never got a vote to be eliminated, which Match finds amazing. When Match states she's been voted for in four episodes, Pencil says she's still in the game anyways. Match slaps Pencil when she says a joke about her weight, but when Match asks Pencil if she is really fat, Pencil says she was just kidding. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, they are seen at the beginning, watching Ice Cube fall from the gorge. They then watch Ice Cube start to recover, until Ice Cube comes out of her recovery center and bumps into both of them, causing the three to fall. In Crybaby!, Pencil votes against her alliance in this episode, although Match doesn't seem to mind, though she is disappointed about Snowball being in her team. Before the first tiebreaker, Match and Pencil attempt to play "Spongy Cake" with a mini-snowball and a mini-match which is dangerous to make a snowscape when cheesey trys to warn Match and Pencil but the snowscape began. In Lofty, they are seen holding hands at 3:00 and 3:14. In A Leg Up in the Race, when Match and Pencil reach the top of the ladders, they high-five each other. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Match and Pencil are glad that they made it to the final 11, and Match says it's because they are amazing. They later work together to get a ball in the challenge. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Match called for Pencil's help to pull her up. Pencil hoped that Match was not eliminated, and seemed sad finding out that Match was eliminated. Pencil then roots for Match to rejoin the game. In Vomitaco, Pencil mentions to Ice Cube that it's not fun without Match; she is better. In Return of the Hang Glider, Match and Pencil offered Firey to let both of them into Dream Island. When Match finds out that someone was hit by the UFO, Match starts to get worried, thinking it is Pencil who died, but Blocky comforts her, saying that Flower died. In the opening sequence, Match and Pencil are seen about to high-five each other, acting like a duo. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when Donut picks Match to be on his team to spite Pencil. Both Match and Pencil are shocked, with Match insisting that her and Pencil need to stick together. Pencil gets angry too, but they reunite when Match switches back, courtesy of one of the rules, saying that before a contest starts, players can switch. In Get Digging, Match and Pencil are seen at the beginning, insulting Ice Cube, calling her a "hideous menace" and "ugly face". They kick her out of the alliance. They later offer Ruby to join their alliance. Match then comes up with an ideas to bring Bubble back to life by flowing bubbles around the stew, however, Ruby, on the other hand, insults Bubble. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pencil gets worried when she realizes the entire alliance was not safe yet, but they end up being safe anyways, with 154, 172, and 176 dislikes perspectively. They later get angry when Ruby says that she has a confession to make to them. They later get worried for Bubble when she is about to get hit by a glass. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Match and Pencil, along with Ruby, their new alliance member, are seen at the beginning. Match saves a frozen Firey who fell out of the Eiffel Tower, while Pencil saves a frozen Gelatin. When Fries reveals to the girls that he ate Spongy, they both cheer. Later, when Gelatin attempts to save Match from getting crushed by the HPRC, causing them both to gossip about Gelatin's "horrible strategies" in life saving. They later attempt to bring Bubble back to life together, but the first attempt fails. When Tennis Ball throws Pencil in the incinerator, Match gets genuinely worried for Pencil and says, "OMG, Golf Ball! You did not, just like, do that!", showing concern, until Golf Ball asks if she wants to go in the incinerator too. In Get in the Van, Match and Pencil are seen with Ruby and Bubble at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, partying. When Pencil says to Book and Ice Cube they cannot be in their party due to the fact they are not in the alliance, Match agrees with her and kicks them out. Match and Pencil are also standing next to each other in the elimination. Later in the elimination, when Match is disgusted by Spongy's crying, Match and Pencil both think Spongy should go. When Match starts to get scared about her elimination, Pencil comforts her, saying that Golf Ball will be eliminated because she is "bossy". When Match is eliminated, Pencil helps her activate the elimination-prevention plan. Also, when Epicfaceness483 (A YouTuber) calls Match "self-ish", Pencil defends Match and tells Epicfaceness483 and the YouTubers not to insult Match. Match and Pencil are also both happy when the elimination prevention-plan works. Pencil then makes a team with Match and Bubble (who hide their identity as trees) and form a team with Book, Ice Cube and Ruby called FreeSmart. Pencil also invites Match, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, and Bubble to ride in their van. Match and Pencil are also sitting at the front seat together. However, the six, along with TB, GB, and Rocky end up being eaten by Evil Leafy. In No More Snow!, Match and Pencil both laughing at Book when she says, that they have to go back to Evil Leafy and rescue Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. In It's a Monster, the two worry that one of them will die if Ruby presses the red button. In Welcome Back, Book suggests helping Match escape the TLC, but Pencil states that Match was way too needy and that she was in the past, indicating that Pencil doesn't like Match anymore. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Match decides to help Pencil find a false criminal. The two are also on the same team. Pin In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Match chooses Firey for her team. Pin argues that she didn't agree to that, while Match questions what made Pin the leader of the group. In Sweet Tooth, Match makes fun of Pin for not having 0 votes. She also argues that she isn't just an object and that she has feelings. But she also says that pin is just an object and that she doesn't matter. In Puzzling Mysteries, Match tells Eraser that she was glad when Pin got eliminated. Ruby played Spongy Cake with Ruby in Fortunate Ben. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. But they are enemies. Spongy Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Match complained at one of her teammates for choosing Spongy. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Match complained about Spongy making her want to hurl. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Match plays Spongy Cake, which is usually a game that name-calls spongy. Battle for Dream Island Again In Get Digging, Match was glad that Spongy is captured by Evil Leafy, and says that she had to deal with Spongy for 17 million years. In Get in the Van, Match complains about Spongy being gross. In It's a Monster, Match played Spongy Cake with Ruby. IDFB Due to Spongy's lack of screen time and Match's elimination, their relationships do not build upon. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, when heard that Spongy is eaten, Match high fives Pencil. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Match cheers for Lightning as he zaps Spongy. In Fortunate Ben, when Ruby offers Match to play Spongy Cake again, Match reveals that she had "analyzed" their "Spongy-bashing, verbal-bullying" game, and had also revealed that she started to play it with Spongy, to which Spongy happily cheers. This may mean an end to their rivalry. However, Match plays Spongy Cake with Spongy in Fortunate Ben, which Spongy seems to enjoy. This may mean Spongy is Match's friend. Tennis Ball In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Match calls Tennis Ball a nice guy, but only to get Tennis Ball to build a new Recovery Center. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Match says Tennis Ball deserved to die as he's been so lazy, due to him refuses to build a Recovery Center in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. In Get in the Van, Match angrily slaps Tennis Ball for thinking that Rocky's vomiting is cute. In Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!, Match insults Tennis Ball in an argument. Status: Enemies Teardrop is jealous of Teardrop in Zeeky Boogy Doog, when she gets the most likes out of WOAH Bunch. Woody In Sweet Tooth, Match decides to give 5 of her dollars to Leafy for Woody to have some of her cake. In Return of the Hang Glider, Woody slapped Match for not voting Leafy. Later, they're both sent up into the UFO sitting next to each other, along with Tennis Ball and Snowball. Yellow Face In It's a Monster, Match stops Yellow Face from recovering Spongy, and tells him how he needs to prioritize. She then recovers Pencil. Category:Relationships